


Selfish lovers

by SkeletonWithAkeyboard



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonWithAkeyboard/pseuds/SkeletonWithAkeyboard
Summary: While looking for an anniversary gift for ulaz, shiro begins to wonder about their future.
Relationships: Hunk/Lotor (Voltron), Lotor & Shiro (Voltron), Shiro/Ulaz (Voltron)
Kudos: 6





	Selfish lovers

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this, I had fun making this! @SkeletonwithAkeyboard on tumblr

Shiro watched as the paladins roam around the city's market place. They had stop on a planet for a much needed supply run, and new clothes. 

Shiro is browsing for something to buy for ulaz; ulaz and shiro had been together for a few months at this point, and things were going well. Wish is why shiro is shopping, their 7 month anniversary is around the corner. And shiro wanted to suprises ulaz with something special, and ulaz isn't exactly the easiest person to suprise. 

Unfortunately, shiro had gone through the market and found nothing he deemed good enough for a proper anniversary gift. But he wasn't giving up until he found one; so shiro continues to roam.

While he was walking through the market shiro's mind wondered to ulaz and his relationship. He smiled as he thought about all they went through up to now, ulaz's survival, fighting side by side, and more...private moments in their lives. 

However, Shiro's thoughts soon take a darker tone; death. 

Shiro knew ulaz and him were young. (By galran standards for ulaz) but shiro also knew that ulaz will live for centuries more then shiro ever will. And the thought alone made he worried for future. 

He tried to put that thought out of his mind and focus on finding a gift. And soon he found something he thought ulaz would like. 

With gift in hand, shiro made his way back to the others. But he only found lotor, who was talking to a vendor when he saw shiro and made his way over to him.

"Hello shiro"

"Hey lotor. Where's everyone else?"

"Allura saw something sparkle, lance dragged keith and pidge to heaven knows where. And my lovable yellow one went with coran for cooking supply's" lotor replied with a smile when hunk was brought up.

Shiro chuckled at lotor's pet name for hunk. Lotor and hunk's relationship came as a surprise to everyone when they told them. Other suprises was that lance already knew about the two. 

"What about ulaz?" 

"I'm not sure. He left not to long ago" lotor scanned around the area. 

Shiro nodded; accepting the answer. 

"Hay lotor, can I ask you something?"

"Of course shiro. What is it?"

Shiro was hesitant for a moment. "Have you ever thought about..you and hunk 10 year from now? Or more?"

Lotor is visibly taken aback by this question. However ever the last, he answered. 

"You mean death?" Shiro nods. "Well, it's something I've thought about many times. And honestly; it's something I've come to accept that will happen" 

Even though lotor advice did nothing to help him, shiro thanked him anyway. The two had moved on to a lighter topic when ulaz and the rest returned. 

Shiro and lotor greeted everyone, and lotor immediately went to hunk's side. Shiro felt a ping of guilt, he wondered if their previous conversation had made lotor upset. He'll apologize later. 

Once everyone started talking and shiro made sure he nor ulaz would be missed; he asked ulaz if they could talk in private. Ulaz agree, and the two went to shiro's room.

"What's wrong takashi?" 

Shiro really didn't want to talk about this. But he knew if he didn't his anxiety would torture him until he did.

"..have you thought about us- I mean-" ulaz puts his arm around shiro as to reassure him. Shiro continues. "I'm human, I'll grow older, I'll die in a blink of an eye and you'll have to watch. I don't know that, but I don't want to lose you" tears started to form in the corner shiro's eyes and ulaz pulled him closer to comfort him.

Ulaz held him until shiro calmed down. Once he's sure that the tears turned into sniffles. Ulaz pulled away to look at shiro. "Takashi, I love you. You know that I don't care about that"

"But I do! I don't want you to watch me die" shiro began to cry once more. 

"Takashi. Look at me" shiro reluctantly looked up to see ulaz giving him a soft smile. 

"I'm going to tell you about a way we could be together and extend you're life. But you must understand, if we do this; you will out live you're friends and family. Do you want me to tell you?" 

Shiro wanted to say yes immediately. But he decided to think, he friends; keith, lance, hunk, pidge and matt. He would out live them all. He thought about it more, about what his been through. War, torture, death, sacrifice. He had given so much to others. 

Even though shiro loves them all, he has done so much. Doesn't he deserve to make a selfish decision? He thought about it more, and decided that he loves ulaz to much. 

"Yes. Tell me" is shiro answer. 

Ulaz didn't ague and began to tell shiro the way they could be together. 

"We'll need a couple of things" ulaz got up and walks over to his desk and pulls out some things. Walking back to the bed, ulaz sat down and laid out the items.

A small bowl, a spoon and a bottle of blue liquid.

Shiro picked up the bottle. "What is this?" 

"Purified quintessence. A elder balmeran gave it to me when we last went to balmera. He also told me about this method"

Shiro wanted to question him. But he knew if he got sidetracked, he would change his mind. So he'll ask ulaz about the details later. 

"What are the bowl and spoon for?"

"We need to more ingredients. My blood and yours" 

"Why?"

"Our blood will act as a diluter and an additive. You will be spared from the negative effects, as well as still maintain its abilities" ulaz explains.

The worry must have started to show on shiro's face, because ulaz gripped his hand.

"You don't have to do this. I will enjoy the time we have"

Shiro took a breath. "No. I want this, I want to be selfish. Just on this one thing" shiro is silently pleading that ulaz will understand, and still do this. 

The universe must have for once heard his prayers. Ulaz simply smiles and begins to create the position. 

After pouring the quintessence into the bowl, ulaz pierced his palm and let the blood trickle into it. When he decides that it was enough, he wraps his hand in a cloth he pulled out earlier. Ulaz then silently asked for shiro's hand.

Last chance. Shiro knew that of he wanted to back out, now is he's last chance to do so. But he had made up his mind, and wasn't backing down. He gave his hand to ulaz and prepares for the pain.

Ulaz pricks his palm and watches as the blood falls into the bowl. Once it was enough, ulaz wraps shiro's hand and let's go.

Ulaz picks up the bowl and starts to steer the mixture. When he is done, he hands it to shiro, and waits.   
Shiro stares at the bowl for only a moment before bring it to his mouth and drinks it all in one gulp. 

"Did it work?" Shiro placed the bowl down. 

"Not yet. It needs to work through you're system. Try sleeping and we'll see in the morning" 

Shiro nodded and hugged ulaz as he already began to feel sleepy. It must be the emotional tiredness, because before shiro knew it; he's already asleep. With worry being his last contusion thought. 

  
Shiro woke up with a jolt. Immediately getting up, he ran to the bathroom to see if his appearance changed. 

At first, shiro saw no difference and thought the position didn't work. But then he noticed something odd about the cut on his hand, talking a closer look shiro realized that the blood is no longer red. It's dark pink! 

Shiro let out a small scream when he saw this. Along with this; shiro also noticed that the whites of his eyes are now a pale yellow. 

It work. It work! Shiro ran back to the bed and found ulaz is already awake. 

"I heard you scream. Are you alright?"

Instead of answering, shiro embraced ulaz and held him in his place on the bed. 

Ulaz realizes what shiro is happy about, and returns the embrace. 

Suddenly; shiro remembers something. 

"I completely forgot! You're anniversary gift" shiro gets up and retires a small bag from the deck. Walking back to the bed, shiro sits by ulaz and hands him the bag. Opening the bag, ulaz finds a dark purple dog tag with their names engraved on either side. 

Ulaz smiled. "I love it. Thank you takashi" ulaz kissed shiro. "Now for you're gift" ulaz reached over and picked up a box, and handed it to shiro.

Opening the box shiro found a matching pair of black lava lamps. Shiro is a little perplex about the gift. 

"Ulaz, love. Why did you give me a pair of black lava lamps?"

Ulaz chuckled. "Here, touch one" 

Shiro follow his instructions and places his hand on the side of the lamp. The other lamp change from black to bright reds, pink, orange and other beautiful colors. Shiro's eyes widened with pure delight. 

"Wow" 

"There synced together. When you touch one, the other will glow" 

"There beautiful. Thank you ulaz" shiro embraces ulaz, and ulaz immediately returns the embrace. 

The two hold eachother far longer then they needed too, but ulaz and shiro are growing an appreciation for being a little selfish ever now and again every quickly. 


End file.
